Actuación
by Karu-suna
Summary: Reto KnB: "La rebelión de los Ukes". Es el festival cultural en Teiko, suerte que el trabajo que los ha juntado los inspire al final del día. KisexMurasakibara.


Reto: "La rebelión de los ukes"

KnB

Disclaimer: Los personajes bla bla bla Tadatoshi Fujimaki bla bla bla prestados a mi, ¿ne?

El segundo! Me muero! Apenas y he terminado horas antes XD Itara! Mil gracias de nueva cuenta! Chicas! Las leo lento pero seguro, la verdad que a este par le di muchas vueltas pero esto ha salido, en fin espero lo disfruten que ando con prisa jjojojo byebye!

***Actuación***

Ha llegado ahí por casualidad, quizás por equivocación, un golpe de suerte- literalmente hablando por el balón lanzado por Aomine directo a su cabeza y le había obligado a echar un vistazo al gimnasio- lo cierto es que está ahí. lo ha logrado como muchas cosas antes en su vida, la diferencia es que esta vez no está en sus planes claudicar.

Kise comienza a sentirse bien, no solo es el ser titular en el equipo de baloncesto, la relación que comienza a formar con su equipo es distinta a cualquier otra que hubiese hecho en el pasado, son un completo caos, pelean, se enfrentan, gritan y ríen, se ayudan y bromean, es divertido, como una familia, una muy extraña familia.

-Aomine-chii!uno más!

-No seas pesado es tarde y mañana es el jodido festival

-Moooo como si fueras a llegar temprano, anda uno más!

Aomine niega bufando con cansancio y le da la espalda agitando la mano al aire mientras abandona el gimnasio, es obvia la negativa y Kise no puede hacer más que suspirar derrotado y dejarse caer de espaldas en la duela, está cansado pero nunca es suficiente cuando de superar al moreno se trata.

Sus ojos se cierran y se deja al silencio de la sala vacía, le es extraño no escuchar el rechinar de las suelas con cada jugada ni el rebotar del balón en el aro, se ha acostumbrado a cada sonido y el crujir de la puerta al ser abierta no es la excepción, un par de pasos que conoce de sobra son suficiente para que levante sus parpados y se siente cual resorte con las piernas flexionadas y las manos en los pies dando una imagen de lo más infantil.

-Mura-chii ¿sigues por aquí?

Murasakibara sigue caminando hasta situarse a su lado, se sienta y le extiende la bolsa de papitas en sus manos, su mirada muestra cansancio y fastidio y Kise sonríe compartiendo la golosina.

-Aka-chin no me dejaba ir, es cruel

La queja saca una risa del rubio y ambos se tienden en el suelo con la mirada perdida en las luces colgantes y estructuras metálicas en el techo, uno junto al otro.

Teiko celebraría esa semana el festival anual de artes, un día lleno de espectáculos, exposiciones, recitales y muestras gastronómicas, un día en el que todo estudiante debe participar en cualquiera de los campos pero participar al fin y al cabo, en el caso del club de baloncesto es el entrenador y el capitán quienes deciden la actividad y no pueden más que maldecir y lloriquear cuando Momoi les anuncia su espectacular idea de una obra de teatro.

En un principio parece fácil, seguramente servirán de apoyo para otra clase, todos son hombres y pueden ayudar en cualquier cosa tras bambalinas, por su altura principalmente, pero la aclaración de que solo el equipo (SOLO) se encargara de la obra colapsa sus mentes adolescentes al instante, ¿qué clase de obra pueden hacer solo hombres?, la idea de una Satsuki vestida como blanca nieves en una bizarra fantasía suya rodeada de jugadores nada enanos en el escenario le llega a más de uno pero nada se compara con la realidad que termina siendo, la típica representación de Romeo y Julieta, obra adorada por muchos (Momoi) y odiada por otros tantos (el equipo completo) pero eso no es lo que los hace abrir los ojos a todo lo que dan ni gritar con horror cual niñas de preescolar, sino el hecho de que la única mujer será la directora dejando a más de uno con papeles femeninos.

Al paso de los días la idea es digerida poco a poco, que Akashi como director sea la voz de mando en cada momento y balancee unas enormes tijeras de jardinero de un lado a otro alegando que es parte de la utilería no tiene nada que ver, los ensayos pasan a quitar tiempo de practica pero en su condición poco les afecta, son días divertidos llenos de bromas y pizza en el escenario improvisado con vestuario regado en la duela y libretos deshojados señalados con marca textos.

Es una tarde antes de la presentación, el ensayo ha llegado a su fin y Kise logra convencer a Daiki de jugar un pequeño partido pero Atsushi es secuestrado por la pelirosa del grupo y su capitán para probarle su vestuario porque sí, el gigante había caído con el papel más importante, una Julieta de más de dos metros con mirada perezosa y retención de diálogos nula, el que la selección de personajes fuera por sorteo había hecho bastante interesante todo el asunto, Midorima era su "madre", completamente indiferente al tema de la actuación, se limitaba a hablar con el mismo tono que se estudia una ecuación matemática y Kuroko interpretaba con la misma gracia del lanzador al mejor amigo de Romeo, su falta de presencia dejaba clara la importancia del personaje en escena modificando completamente la esencia de la trama.

No fue sorpresa para nadie que al sacar las papeletas Ryota resultara el protagonista masculino y claro que se había regodeado con ello al igual que Daiki al resultar el religioso padre que ayudase a la pareja en su plan, solo contaba con un par de lineas y pensaba escabullirse.

Una pareja bastante peculiar pero ya conocida por todos, Murasakibara Atsushi y Kise Ryota eran oficialmente pareja desde hace meses y para alivio de todo Teikou no lo parecían, de no ser porque vivían juntos y se tomaban de las manos nadie lo sabría, resultaban bastante discretos.

-Ryo-chin no quiero actuar mañana

Kise sonríe el tampoco se siente muy atraído por el festival y lo que deben hacer pero igual no es como si pudieran evitarlo y la idea de ver al pelimorado con el enorme vestido violeta que han confeccionado especialmente para él lo mantiene ansioso desde que lo vio por accidente en las pruebas.

-Piensa que será un rato Mura-chii y será divertido, después podemos pasarnos por los puestos de comida

Atsushi asiente no muy convencido, está cansado y solo quiere volver a casa y dormir, sin mediar más tira la mano del modelo obligándolo a andar, la tarde cae.

***knb***

Los aplausos resuenan en el gimnasio acompañados de risas y gritos y los llamados actores se inclinan en reverencia aceptando los cumplidos con alegría, la obra a resultado toda una parodia exitosa aun cuando nada haya salido como estaba planeado, los diálogos se salen completamente de contexto y parte de la escenografía cae a mitad del segundo tiempo, Murasakibara logra colar una bolsa de golosinas y sale a escena comiendo entre palabras sin remordimiento de ver a Akashi golpearse la frente por no prever lo obvio y a Kise negando y manoteando tras el telón, tiene hambre y come pero cumple con su parte.

Aomine intenta fugarse como lo planeo desde el inicio pero termina amarrado a una silla en la tarima, no necesita moverse para recitar sus monótonos y secos diálogos siendo Kuroko completamente ignorado, termina sentado al borde del tapanco meciendo los pies y tomando una malteada pasando a ser espectador, es la tan esperada escena final del rencuentro de los enamorados que el silencio invade la sala.

Momoi muerde el improvisado telón con emoción cuando ve a Romeo acercarse al lecho de una falsamente muerta Julieta, Daiki sigue en la silla ahora casi tras bambalinas completamente quieto a espera de ver aquella escena que jamás se ensayó, que su capitán pensó sería mejor ver en un memento de improvisación.

Kise recita sus líneas con elocuencia y gracia enamorando más a cada fanática en las filas del público, los agudos gritos ensordecen cuando el rubio se inclina dramáticamente al enorme cuerpo de su "amada" pero Atsushi está molesto, las voces chillonas lo aturden y aun teniendo los ojos cerrados puede ver a las adolescentes aglomeradas al frente con las manos juntas y corazones en los ojos, las ha tolerado, estar con Kise le deja claro que ese tipo de escenas son comunes para el modelo y lo entiende pero está harto, ni en una obra, ni en un momento tan especial como su supuesto reencuentro los dejan en paz.

Jadeos de sorpresa, maldiciones en son de gracia y uno que otro grito remplazan la marea de feromonas cuando el pelimorado se levanta y toma a Ryota por las mejillas sellando sus labios, igual debía pasar ¿no?, el beso se prologa hasta que Midorima interviene tratando de salvar el acto Akashi esta en shock sin saber si reír o molestarse por el atrevimiento pero el final inesperado y la bajada del telón termina en agrado de los asistentes.

-La próxima vez que desobedezcan de ese modo se quedarán fuera de titulares ¿quedó claro? Y eso va en especial para ti Atsushi

Algunas risas bajas se escucharon, después de la función el pelirrojo hacía recuento de los daños, el que todo hubiese salido bien a su modo no descartaba su falta de atención y compromiso y claramente no podía permitirlo, el gigante le miraba desinteresado sin ningún arrepentimiento mientras abría la octava bolsa de papitas del día mientras Kise a su lado sonreía apenado, lo había tomado por sorpresa pero igual lo había disfrutado.

-Pero Aka-chin todo ha salido bien y esas niñas molestas se callaron

-No tientes a tu suerte Atsushi

-Pero...

Es el rubio el que se cuelga a su cuello para cubrir su boca antes de que siga hablando y se disculpa en su nombre arrastrándolo fuera de gimnasio.

-Más vale que regresen el vestuario al taller de teatro!-les grita Shintaro apenas los ve cruzar la puerta

-Si, si, si Midorima-chii! yo me encargo!

La imagen de Kise vestido de príncipe (porque era claro que por más clásica que fuese la historia el traje de príncipe iba porque iba) corriendo por los pasillos arrastrando a Murasakibara con el pomposo vestido lleno de moños y el peinado alto llama la atención de más de uno a su paso, cruzan el jardín, suben escaleras y llegan al salón que parece bodega con restos de escenografías pasadas.

-Ryo-chin no deberías correr así, me he cansado

-Haa?!pero si fue por tu culpa! si nos hubiéramos quedado Akashi-chii nos hubiera descuartizado

Atsushi se encoje de hombros y se deja caer en el suelo al no encontrar una silla vacía, el vestido le estorba pero le hace bien de cojín hecho bolas bajo el, el rubio no tarda en imitarle dejando su cabeza sobre las piernas extendidas del más alto, ambos suspiran con cansancio, el día no va ni a la mitad y ya están fastidiados.

-Estoy muerto-dramatiza el modelo enredando sus manos en el cuello ajeno que se inclina sobre él- y tengo hambre, mucha

-Dijiste que pasaríamos a los puestos de comida y seguro se ha acabado lo mejor

Kise curva sus labios en un puchero, es verdad la comida es lo primero que se termina pero piensa compensárselo al grandote, quizás lo lleve a cenar a un buen restaurante aunque al otro no le da pinta de ser de esos gustos ¿una hamburguesa?, la idea de ambos entrando con las ropas que portan al restaurante de comida rápida lo hace reír ante la mirada confusa de su compañero.

-¿Qué?

-Nada…solo pensaba en como lucimos con estos trajes

Murasakibara se mira con detenimiento alzando los brazos y palpando la tela como recién descubriendo las prendas, su inspección pasa al rubio y no necesita pensar mucho para llegar a una conclusión.

-Ryo-chin- el modelo lo mira al notar la seriedad de sus palabras- creo que verte así me pone

.

.

.

Seguro se han topado con esa imagen de Mura en vestido y Kise de príncipe jejeje supongo que soy oportunista y la tome a mi favor, tenía otras ideas para esta pareja un tanto más oscuras pero el tiempo me comió…quizás para otra ocasión

Perdonen las faltas como les decía ando de súper prisa, lo corregiré! Jejeje Espero sea de su agrado, esta vez lo dejo hasta aquí, decidí dividirlo en dos partes porque honestamente no estoy del todo conforme con el resto así que el fina lo subiré pronto vale?

Gracias por leer y no olviden darme su valiosísima opinión ne?! ;D


End file.
